Yunjae Little things
by coffecuplove
Summary: kau tak pernah suka punggungmu,perutmu,pahamu,bagian bawah tulang belakangmu tapi aku tiada henti menyukai semua itu,aku jatuh cinta padamu dan hal-hal kecil ini." -Jung Yunho


"Morning jae.."

Namja cantik itu memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada namja tampan yang menyapanya pagi hari itu,lalu jaejoong-nama namja cantik itu- mengambil tempat di sebelah namja tampan itu dan mengambil roti yang tadinya sudah diberi selai oleh Yunho-Nama namja tampan-

"Ya tuhan kau lihat Yun,perutku benar-benar besar sekali..aku sungguh membencinya"

Jaejoong berdecih sambil memegangi perutnya yang memang sedikit membuncit,jaejoong sungguh membenci dengan tubuhnya yang ugggghh tidak sempurna. Dan dia sungguh iri melihat yunho yang tubuhnya sangat atletis sekali kadang kala dia bertanya-tanya kenapa tubuhnya berbeda dengan teman sekamarnya itu.

Yunho yang melihat itu mengacak rambut jaejoong dan terkekeh melihat teman sekamarnya itu

"sudahlah apa yang kau ributkan,perutmu tidak masalah.."

"Ya yunho,kau tidak lihat perutku jelek sekali.."

"tidak jae,kau saja yang berpikiran jelek tentang perutmu..sejujurnya perutmu sungguh sexy.."

"Yach! Apa yang kau lihat.."

Yunho tertawa melihat jaejoong lalu dia membereskan sisa makanannya dan mencucinya,jaejoong mengikuti yunho dari belakang dan mengambil minuman yang berada di lemari pendingin yang tak jauh dari yunho.

"lebih baik kau mengukur berat badanmu jae,biar kau tau berat badanmu berapa dan tidak mengira-ngira.."

"Tidak yunho uhuk..uhuk.."

"Jae pelan-pelan.."

Yunho yang melihat jaejoong tersedak segera mengelus punggungnya pelan dan mengusapnya "hati-hati kalau minum,telan dulu.."

"yunho aku sungguh membenci berat badanku yang gendut itu,aku takut melihatnya.."

"Yasudah terserah,tapi jika kau tidak melihatnya tidak akan pernah tau oke.."

"kau kekampus ? hari minggu ?"

"iya,aku ada urusan dengan dosenku jae..kau hati-hati.."

"kau seperti tidak tau aku saja,aku ini kan kuat.."Ucap jaejoong sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya memamerkan kedua ototnya yang berada di lengannya. Upss

"Oke aku percaya padamu,aku berangkat.."

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya lalu dia berbalik kembali ke kamarnya. Ini hari minggu kenapa yunho sungguh sibuk,ia benci kalau tidak ada teman sekamarnya itu karena ia sendirian di kamar asrama mereka.

Jaejoong mengambil handphone-nya yang ada di mejanya lalu mendial nomer kim junsu,teman satu kelasnya.

'_junsu-ah kau sibuk hari ini?'_

'_tidak jae,wae?'_

'_kajja pergi,aku bosan dirumah sendirian. Yunho berangkat ke kampusnya'_

'_oke aku akan menjemputmu 15 menit lagi'_

_Klik_

Tak lama setelah mengobrol dengan junsu,jaejoong mengambil handuknya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan tak lama ia keluar memilih baju casualnya. Ia akan pergi bersama junsu.

Jaejoong memakai kemeja navy-nya dan memakai jeans hitam andalannya,lalu rambutnya yang hitam ia sisir dan menyisakan poni yang menjulang ke atas, sungguh tampan sekali.

Tak lama junsu datang menjemputnya dan mereka berangkat bersama ke Yj department store.

.

.

.

"bagaimana kabar yunho hyung,jae ?"

"Yah junsu-ah,kau memanggil yunho dengan embel-embel hyung kenapa aku tidak ?"

"Ya jae,yunho hyung pantas di panggil hyung dia kan lebih tua dariku.."

"aku juga.."

"kita tidak jauh terpautnya.."

Jaejoong mendengus sebal dengan jawaban temannya itu,bagaimana mungkin yunho yang umurnya di bawahanya saja dipanggil hyung kenapa dia tidak ya meskipun umur yunho dengan jaejoong hanya terpaut 2 hari saja,tapi itu sungguh menyebalkan kau tau.

Junsu dan jaejoong memasuki beberapa toko yang menurut mereka bagus-bagus,sungguh melelahkan berbelanja kali ini junsu yang biasanya gila shopping menjadi sangat lelah,entah karena apa.

"jae huuuuhh sungguh kau hah..minum.."junsu mengeluh saat akhirnya mereka duduk disebuah café.

Jaejoong sudah memesan minum dan makanan untuk mereka,ia merasa bersalah dengan junsu. Entah karena apa ia ingin sekali shopping dan menghabiskan uangnya.

"haaahhh kau sungguh gila jae,ada apa?"

"entah,aku hanya ingin saja membeli ini itu.."

Lalu mereka melanjutkan dengan memakan apa yang sudah jaejoong pesan.

"hei jae.."

Jaejoong mndongakkan kepalanya,ia melihat yunho yang tersenyum padanya "ya yunho,kenapa kau disini?"

"aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar,boleh aku bergabung.."

"tentu sa..ja.."

Jaejoong baru sadar kalau yunho membawa seorang perempuan dengannya,lalu yunho dan perempuan itu duduk dengan junsu dan jaejoong.

Yunho memesan makanan untuk dirinya dan Gadis yang dibawanya tadi,lalu ia memakannya perlahan sambil berbicara ringan dengan jaejoong.

"eh jae ada krim di bibirmu.."tunjuk yunho.

Jaejoong yang malu langsung mengusapnya tapi di tempat yang salah

"ya jae,kau jelek sekali.."

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya langsung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan berusaha mencari krim itu, dengan cepat tangan jaejoong di genggam yunho dan tangan yunho yang lainnya mengusap krim yang tercecer di bibir jaejoong lalu ngecupnya.

Jaejoong dan junsu melongo melihat yunho yang dengan santainya mengusap krim jaejoong,mengecupnya. Ohh dan tanpa berdosa ia langsung meminum orang juice-nya dengan tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"jae kau setelah ini sibuk ?"

"ani,wae?"

"kajja kita berbelanja,pembersih rumah dan persediaan makananya sudah habis.."

Wait

Kenapa yunho kali ini mengajaknya berbelanja,selama ia berommate dengan lelaki itu baru pertama kalinya ia diajak berbelanja kebutuhan mereka. Ada apa sebenarnya..

"mm..aku bersama junsu,dia yang mengantarku..bagaimana ? atau aku saja yang berbelanja ?"

"Ania..begini saja, junsu kau antarkan Ara ke rumahnya aku bersama jaejoong harus pergi ke supermarket. Bagaimana ?"

"oke hyung..tak masalah.."

"ya junsu-ah…

"sudahlah jae..

Yunho tersenyum melihatnya,lalu tak lama yunho membayar semua makanannya dan jaejoong tadi,lalu keluar dari café. Tanpa aba-aba lagi yunho menggandeng jemari jaejoong dengan erat.

Sangat pas sekali

Jaejoong yang mendapat perlakuan tidak biasa hanya diam dan pasrah dengan tingkah yunho,dilihatnya junsu yang tersenyum ke arahnya lalu junsu memasukkan gadis itu ke mobilnya dan mengantarnya pulang.

Dijalan jaejoong melirik yunho sebentar lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di kursinya,ia masih berfikir dengan kejadian tadi. Kenapa yunho melakukan hal itu,apa karena wanita tadi atau memang ia berniat mengerjainya.

"jae..apa kau mengikuti party kampus besok ?"

"entahlah yun,aku bingung.."

"wae?"

"kau tau aku masih tidak bisa menghilangkan lekukan ditubuhku serta unggg aku,aku sungguh membenci senyumanku ini membuat mataku tampak berkerut.."

"jangan fikirkan itu,kau sebenarnya sangat ca..kau sebenarnya tampak sangat muda.."

"sungguh?"

"Ya.."

Tak lama mereka turun dari mobil dan masuk ke supermarket besar itu,memilih kebutuhan rumah mereka. Sampai tak sadar jika sedari tadi tangan yunho memegang pinggang jaejoong erat dan tak memperbolehkannya bergerak lincah.

"Yunho ini atau ini.."

"terserah jae,yang menurutmu bagus saja.."

"oke aku ambil yang ini.."

Lalu mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka ke kasir,yunho membayar semua kebutuhan mereka plus kebutuhan jaejoong dan membawanya di kedua tangannya menaruhnya di jok belakang dan setelah itu mereka pulang,karena jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 09.00 kst.

Setelah sampai asrama mereka,jaejoong tanpa mengatakan apa-apa langsung masuk kekamarnya,lalu mencuci wajah dan kedua kakinya,dan langsung menuju ke ranjang yang tak seberapa besar itu,dan tak butuh waktu lama jaejoong sudah terlelap.

Yunho membawa belanjaan mereka ke dapur,menatanya sebentar dan tak sengaja ia melihat secangkir tea tergeletak di meja makan mereka Lalu ia mengambilnya,masih penuh. Ia ingat jaejoong kan selalu minum tea kalau ia ingin tidur dan jaejoong pasti tidak bisa tidur karena belum minum tea-nya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak membawanya,setelah lama berfikir yunho mengambil tea jaejoong dan membawanya ke kamar jaejoong.

Lalu ia tersenyum melihat jaejoong ternyata sudah tertidur,sungguh cantik sekali. Yunho meletakkan cangkir itu ke meja kecil disebelah ranjang jaejoong.

Lalu ia memegang tangan jaejoong pelan,menautkan jari jemarinya dan mengecupnya lama.

"unggg..yah junsu kembalikan..ungg unggg..ummaa…yah.."

Yunho terkekeh kecil melihat jaejoong yang menggumam,biasanya ia tak akan mengigau apa mungkin karena ia melewatkan minumannya. Yunho terkekeh sekali lagi,jaejoong sungguh unik.

Yunho beranjak dari sana tetapi sebelumnya ia membetulkan letak selimut jaejoong, mengecup keningnya agak lama,dan mematikan lampu kamar jaejoong menutup pintu kamar jaejoong.

.

.

"Pagi Yun,kau sudah bangun..kajja kita makan aku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu juga.."jaejoong menggeret kursi untuk yunho lalu ia juga mulai duduk didepan yunho dan menyantap makanannya.

"yunho jawab jujur,apakah aku sangat jelek ?"

Yunho tersedak,ia segera mengambil air putih yang tak jauh darinya dan meminumnya dengan pelan.

"Anio..wae?"

"kenapa saat tersenyum kerutan dimataku selalu ada.."

"mungkin karena kurang tidur jae.."

"tidak mungkin…apa karena aku memang jelek ?"

"Tidak..sudahlah kajja kita makan dan berangkat ke kampus.."

Yunho masih tenang memakan nasi goreng buatan jaejoong,jaejoong juga masih memakannya tetapi tak lama ia mulai berbicara lagi.

"kau pergi dengan siapa nanti malam ?"

"dengan Ara mungkin.."

"Gadis yang kau bawa waktu itu?"

"iya.."

"apa itu kekasihmu?"

Yunho berhenti mengunyah dan menatap jaejoong tepat ke matanya,lama mereka berpandangan "bukan.."

Huhhh

Jaejoong tanpa sadar menghembuskan nafasnya,sedari tadi dia menahan nafasnya entah karena apa.

Mereka menyelesaikan makananya dan yunho berangkat dahulu kekampus baru setelah itu jaejoong berangkat.

"_Jae nanti tunggu aku,kita berangkat bersama.."_

Kira-kira kalimat itu yang diingat jaejoong saat yunho akan berangkat ke kampusnya,dan seharian itu jaejoong memikirkan kalimat sederhana itu. Kenapa yunho mengejaknya berangkat bersama?

Yunho bilang ia bersama wanita itu,tapi kenapa ia juga mengajakku.

.

.

.

DEG

Sekali lagi mata doe itu melihat jarum jam yang menggantung indah di dinding kamarnya,ia mendesah pelan. Kenapa yunho belum juga datang padahal ini sudah jam 07.30 apa ia menipu jaejoong atau hanya mempermainkannya, kalau memang mempermainkannya ini benar-benar tidak lucu.

Hari ini jaejoong mencari yunho disetiap ujung kampus,ia menyesal tidak dengan keras mencari namja tampan itu, ia ingin menanyakan apa yang diucapkan yunho itu sungguh atau hanya bercanda tetapi ia tidak menemukan di berbagai penjuru kampus.

Jaejoong menghela nafas sekali lagi,mungkin ia akan datang sendirian di Pesta kampusnya kali ini ia menyesal tidak menerima ajakan Yoona tadi. Dengan lesu jaejoong menutup pintu kamar asramanya dan mengunci dengan card-nya.

TING

"_Di depan"_

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat tiba-tiba sebuah pesan singkat dari yunho mungcul di layar i-phone putihnya,ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan Yunho. Ada apa dengan depan ? dengan acuh ia memasukkan ponselnya dan meninggalkan Asramanya.

"Yah Joongie,kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku?"

Jaejoong terkejut saat mendapati yunho berada tak jauh darinya,saat ia meninggalkan asramanya tiba-tiba ada sebuh mobil yang berada di depannya,dia tak menyadari kalau itu mobil yunho.

"Apa? Apa yang harus aku balas?

"oh wow.."

Yunho keluar dari mobil dan namja tampan itu terkejut saat mendapati jaejoong dengan penampilan yang errr sexy,dimatanya.

"Apanya yang wow? Yah Yunho…"

Yunho menggenggam tangan jaejoong dan menggiringnya masuk ke mobil sportnya. "Yah Jung Yunho!"

Yunho menjalankan mobilnya dengan tenang,jaejoong menatap yunho bingung bercampur kesal,ia sangat kesal sekali dengan pemuda ini. Apa maksutnya dengan Arrrrrggg

"Yah yunho,kenapa kau terlambat ? kenapa kau menghilang? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku ? kenapa kau mengajakku berangkat bersama kemana pacarmu?"

"Kau sexy sekali hari ini jae"

"…"

"Aku suka parfummu"

"Yah yunho hentikan! Jawab dulu perkataanku"

"Aku terlambat karena aku akan berangkat bersama seseorang,aku menghilang karena ada sesuatu,aku tidak menghubungimu karena batreiku habis,aku tidak memiliki seorang pacar,sudah?"

"Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ?"

"Tidak"

"Kau tau jae? Aku suka wangi vanilla-mu dan gaya pakaianmu.."

"Kau tau yunho? Apa yang kau suka dariku? Semua orang membicarakanku,kalau aku ini jelek,gendut,pinggangku jelek,lekukan tubuhku buruk sekali dan aku ini pendek,kau tau? Lalu apa yang kau sukai hm?"

".."

Yunho tidak menjawab perkataan jaejoong,ia memfocuskan dirinya pada jalan membuat jaejoong menatapnya dalam, Dan sangat tidak terasa mereka sudah ada di parkiran kampus mereka.

"Ayo jae.."

Yunho keluar dari mobil,lalu tanpa jaejoong sadari yunho menggenggam tangannya erat sangat erat seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Jaejoong diam disebelah yunho,ia tidak merasakan kalau tangannya digenggam dan ia hanya mengikuti kemana yunho berjalan,

"Tunggu disini ya jae,aku harus menyapa teman sekelasku..jangan kemana-mana oke.."ucap yunho sambil mengusap lembut jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk,lalu ia duduk di salah satu bangku disana. Tiba-tiba lampu redup suasana jadi sedikit tegang. Jaejoong melihat ke depan,President kampus naik ke atas panggung dan membuka acara dengan pidato kecilnya,menjelaskan kenapa ia disini dan tentang dukungannya terhadap acara ini,Acara ulang tahun kampus yang ke-40tahun. Dan dukungan para murid,berterima kasih sebanyak-banyak dan bla bla bla

Jaejoong mencari yunho dengan kedua mata doenya,tidak ada. Kemana namja tampan itu berada,ia ditinggal sendirian,sungguh jajoong membenci lelaki itu kalau memang ia berniat meninggalkan atau tidak rela jaejoong dengannya jangan seperti ini,tau begini jaejoong bersama teman-temannya tadi. Ugg menyebalkan

Kalau saja ia tidak berjanji dengan lelaki itu untuk tidak kemana-mana dia sedari tai sudah bersama teman kelasnya,dan sekarang lelaki itu bahkan tak terlihat sepucuk rambutpun.

"ehem.."

Jaejoong menoleh kesebelah duduknya,ia seperti mengenal perempuan ini. Siapa ya? Lama jaejoong berfikir sampai "Ara.."

Ohh Pacar yunho,wanita yang yunho bawa saat bertemu dengannya waktu itu di mall.

DEG

Kenapa rasanya sedikit,emm aku tidak bisa menjelaskan.

"oh jadi kau kim jaejoong?"

"Ya..ada apa?"

Ara wanita cantik itutersenyum meremeh padanya,lalu membetulkan letak gaunnya sebentar.

"tidak,hanya saja. Kenapa selera yunho murahan sekali?"

"Apa maksutmu ?"

"Yunho bilang padaku kalau dia menyukai lelaki,ohh kalian menjijikkan…"ucapnya sambil mengernyit kea rah jaejoong dan meletakkan poni gelombangnya sebentar.

"Permisi nyonya Go,apa maksutmu ?"

"Yunho menolakku,dia seseorang yang aku cintai. Dia bilang dia suka dengan seorang lelaki,awalnya aku terima itu tetapi saat melihat lelaki yang ia katakan ternyata sejelek ini aku jadi merasa terhina."

"Yunho menyukai lelaki,siapa?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya,tetapi dengarkan aku jaejoong. Sejujurnya kau tidak pantas disini,lihatlah dirimu. Pakaian yang uggg jelek apa kau tidak punya kaca? Tubuhmu tidak pantas dibalut dengan jas hitam itu,itu wajahmu banyak bintik-bintik,lihatlah lekukan tubuhnya aku sungguh tak percaya yunho menyukai hal-hal seperti ini. Kau harus pergi dari sini. Aku permisi?"

Go ara,menyenggol kaki jaejoong dengan sengaja lalu berjalan meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan bibir yang tersenyum sinis,ia sungguh membenci lelaki itu.

"What The Fuck! Apa yang ia katakan barusan ?"kata jaejoong.

Jaejoong dengan perasaan kesal,sedih,kecewa,marah pergi dari kursi itu,tak peduli yunho akan mencarinya atau tidak. Ia benar-benar merasa sakit hati,kenapa ia yang dibawa-bawa sekarang? Seharusnya ia menghina lelaki yang disuka yunho bukan dirinya kenapa dirinya yang disalahkan disini,ia tau ia tak sempurna tetapi ia masih punya harga diri.

Jaejoong masuk ke tilet laki-laki,lalu mencuci mukanya di wastafel melihat pantulan wajahnya di kaca. Lalu membalikkan badannya melihat lekukan tubuhnya,ia sejujurnya membenci lekukan tubuhnya. Oh tidak ia membenci dirinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki,kenapa tuhan tidak adil padanya , kenapa ia tidak sempurna seperti _James Dean_. Sungguh apa yang dikatakan wanita itu benar ia jelek,banyak bintik-bintik di wajahnya punggung yang tidak tegap atau lekukan lekukan buruk lainnya.

Entah mengapa jaejoong merasa sakit sekali,kenapa ia menangis hanya Karena wanita mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya,kenapa ? kenapa rasanya sangat sakit sekali,ia tidak bisa berfikir sekarang.

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya,lalu membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi. Sekarang ia harus kembali ke tempat duduknya karena mungkin yunho mencarinya.

Dengan langkah gontai jaejoong berjalan menuju tempat ia duduk tadi,dia membuka pintu gedung lalu

MATI

DEG

Jaejoong berjalan pelan,hatinya berdegup kencang saat semua orang yang ada di gedung terdiam dan menatap padanya,lampu utama mengarah hanya padanya. Jaejoong terdiam di tengah gedung dan tiba-tiba lampu menyala tepat di seorang laki-laki yang duduk dengan santai membawa gitar.

Music bunyi,dentingan gitar mengalun dengan indah serta suara bass yang selama ini ia dengarkan setiap hari mengalun menyanyikan lagu yang tidak akan pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Jaejoong,entah kenapa menangis menangis manatap laki-laki itu ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya semua mata memandang padanya dan Yunho.

Yunho,laki-laki itu menyanyi untuknya di depan semua mahasiswa di kampusnya,jantungnya berdetak seribu kali lipat. Apa yunho menyukainya ? apa yunho mengerjainya atau apa yunho bermain-main padanya. Semua pikiran-pikiran itu melintas dotaknya. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan semua ini.

Apa yunho mencintainya ?

_Your hand fits in mine__  
__Like it's made just for me__  
__But bear this in mind__  
__It was meant to be__  
__And__I__'m joining up the dots__  
__With the freckles on your cheeks__  
__And it all makes sense to me__  
_

_I know you've never loved__  
__The crinkles by your eyes__  
__When you smile,__  
__You've never loved__  
__Your stomach or your thighs__  
__The dimples in your back__  
__At the bottom of your spine__  
__But I'll love them endlessly__  
_

_I won't let these__little things__  
__Slip out of my mouth__  
__But if I do__  
__It's you__  
__Oh it's you__  
__They add up to__  
__I'm in love with you__  
__And all these little things__  
__  
__You can't go to bed__  
__Without a cup of tea__  
__And maybe that's the reason__  
__That you talk in your sleep__  
__And all those conversations__  
__Are the secrets that I keep__  
__Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved__  
__The sound of your voice on tape__  
__You never want to know how much you weigh__  
__You still have to squeeze into your jeans__  
__But you're perfect to me__  
__You'll never love yourself__  
__Half as much as I love you__  
__You'll never treat yourself right darlin'__  
__But I want you to__  
__If I let you know__  
__I'm here for you__  
__Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you_

_Oh.._

_I've just let these little things__  
__Slip out of my mouth__  
__'Cause it's you__  
__Oh it's you__  
__It's you_

_They add up to__  
__And I'm in love with you__  
__And all these little things__  
__I__won't let these little things__  
__Slip out of my mouth__  
__But if it's true__  
__It's you__  
__It's you__  
_

Yunho berjalan ke arah dimana jaejoong berdiri,lalu mengusap tetesan air di mata jaejoong mengecupnya sebentar. Lalu menggenggam tangan kanan jaejoong dan membawanya ke atas panggung,semua mata tertuju kepada mereka.

Yunho tersenyum menatap jaejoong,selama ini ia tak berani melakukan hal seperti ini,padahal mereka adalah teman sekamar. Entahlah yunho hanya takut jaejoong akan membencinya saat tau yunho menyukainya,tetapi sekarang ia tak peduli dengan hal itu,ia menyukai pemuda cantik itu.

"Jaejoong-ah Saranghae.."

"Yunho-ah jinjja?"

"waeyo?"

"kau tau aku tak sempurna ? aku jelek aku buruk rupa?"

Yunho mengecupnya "Katakan sekali lagi,maka aku akan menciumu?"

"Yunho-ah malu.."

Yunho terkekeh,lalu ia menatap seluruh orang yang ada di gedung tempat pesta kampusnya berada,semua mata masih tertuju padanya.

"Sekian dari persembahan saya,silahkan dilanjutkan.."

Setelah mengatakan itu yunho,menggeret jaejoong pergi dari gedung dan menuju ke taman kampus mereka. Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di bangku panjang disana,lalu menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali.

Jaejoong menetralkan detak jantungnya,jantungnya seakan-akan melompat riang gembira di dalam dan menari-nari. Yunho mengecup tangan jaejoong lembut.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Ani.."

"Jae aku mohon katakan sesuatu,aku bingung sekarang ?"

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Ku mohon jae,dengarkan perkataanku,cerna baik-baik karena aku tak akan mengulang.."

"oke aku akan mendengarnya.."

"_**Kim Jaejoong aku sungguh mencintaimu,aku mohon padamu hargailah dirimu sendiri seperti aku menghargaimu,kau harus tau satu hal bahwa kau itu SEMPURNA,semua yang ada pada dirimu itu adalah ciptaan tuhan yang paling indah yang pernah aku lihat,aku mencintaimu meskipun kau jelek kau gendut kau bintik-bintik kau tidak sempurna aku mencintaimu bagaimana pun rupamu karena itu kamu,kim jaejoong bukan yang lainnya. Aku mohon jaejoong cintai dirimu sendiri seperti aku mencintaimu"**_

"_**sebenarnya aku tau semua hal-hal kecil itu,kau tak pernah suka bintik-bintik dipipimu,kau tak pernah suka kerutan diwajahmu,saat kau tersenyum kau tak pernah suka senyummu padahal senyummu adalah senyuman paling indah yang pernah aku lihat,kau tak pernah suka punggungmu,perutmu,pahamu,bagian bawah tulang belakangmu tapi aku tiada henti menyukai semua itu,aku jatuh cinta padamu dan hal-hal kecil ini."**_

"_Yunho-ah? Benarkah?"_

"_**aku tau,kau tidak akan bisa beranjak tidur tanpa minum secangkir tea dan itu alasannya kenapa kamu suka sekali menginggau,tenang saja aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun meskipun aku tak tau apa yang kau bicarakan haha. Dan aku tau kau tak pernah suka mendengar suaramu kan,kau tak pernah mau melihat berat badanmu karena takut melihat angka-angka itu,kau selalu memaksa memakai jeans ketat padahal itu tidak nyaman untukmu asal kau tau jae,apa yang kau kenakan apapun itu kau tetap sempurna bagiku."**_

"_**Kau takkan pernah mencintai dirimu sendiri separuh saja dari rasa cintaku padamu,kau takkan pernah perlakukan dirimu dengan baik jae,Jika aku mengatakan kalau aku disini di titik ini karna mu. Apa kau akan mencintai dirimu seperti cintaku padamu ? Saranghae kim jaejoong.."**_

Jaejoong tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa,ia tak percaya dengan semua perkataan yunho padanya. Sebesar itukah cinta yunho padanya,sepeduli itukah yunho padanya. Bahkan ia tidak begitu tau hal-hal kecil tentang yunho,tetapi lelaki itu tau semua hal kecil tentangnya. Jaejoong begitu menyesal,menyesal karena tidak mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan orang lain mencintai dirinya melebihi dirinya sendiri,menghargai dirinya melebihi dirinya sendiri…

_Yunho-ah Nado..Nado saranghae.._

_Aku berjanji akan mencintai diriku sendiri,memperlakukan diriku dengan benar dan menghargainya. Sekarang aku tak peduli dengan semua perkataan orang tentang diriku._

_Gomawo karena sudah mencintaiku apa adanya,mencintai diriku dengan semua yang aku punya,mencintaiku sampai dititik ini. Jeongmal Gomawo_

Jaejoong dan yunho berpelukan bersama,menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka.


End file.
